


Drunk kiss

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, drunk, verdad o reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Todo empezó con una borrachera, una competencia y un beso.Victor x Yurio.





	Drunk kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apailana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/gifts).



Era la noche siguiente a la world cup, la fiesta solía ser divertida, con música en vivo y varias personas bailando al rededor del escenario, pero sobre todo, donde el alcohol y los licores frutales abundaban. Los patinadores solían tener una vida impecable, intachable, digna de cualquier atleta, pero se daban ese lujo de celebrar cada tanto de una forma completamente especial, donde las prohibiciones no se tatuaban en la mente de los patinadores. Y como, donde hay alcohol, hay rusos, Victor se encontraba en una de las tantas barras que expusieron para los invitados, tomando de un vaso ondo lo que sería un poco de vodka con jugo de limón y salsa inglesa.   
Cuando se dio cuenta, la música ya no sonaba, o al menos para él resultaba encerdecedora, y caminaba tambaleándose por donde la gente anteriormente había vomitado o volcado vasos enteros debido al nivel de alcoholismo en su cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero los rostros se mezclaban en las caras y ya no podía reconocer a nadie. Salvo a Jean, el cual se había apoderado del micrófono y el escenario para cantar su estúpida canción o probablemente si podía reconocer a Christophe, que bailaban muy sensualmente al rededor del caño.

Pestañó rápidamente cuando divisó una mata de cabellos rubios frente a la barra, inclinado parcialmente sobre ella. Sin duda alguna, ese delgado cuerpo y esa camisa que le quedaba notoriamente grande, debía ser de Yuri Plisetsky, el junior campeón tres veces consecutivas del Grand Prix, además de actual campeón de la categoría senior. Ya localizando a alguien conocido, Victor se acercó, llevándose por delante a un Phichit que sacaba fotos de todos sus compañeros en el suelo o en posiciones realmente comprometedoras, sólo con el fin de dar lugar a su increible aventura.

—Yuri —murmuró mientras se sentó en la barra, el adolescente gira su cabeza y de repente su mirada taciturna y completamente agría cambió a divertida—. ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

—¿Ya estás borracho? —preguntó socarronamente mientras apoyaba su codo en la barra y la cabeza en la mano, aun con su juguetona sonrisa—. Pensé que estarías detrás del cerdo toda la puta noche.

—No, no....ni siquiera sé dónde está —comentó y volvió a beber de su vaso, Yuri sonrió nuevamente.

—Debe estar por ahí —comentó y se acomodó el cabello.

—¿Qué estás bebiendo?

—Jugo de arandanos.

—¿Jugo de arandanos? —Victor le miró sorprendido—. Eso no es de buen ruso ¡Hey, hey!

—Victor, estas haciendo mucho ruido.

—Voy a iniciarte como un hombre, ¡Hey! Tú —señala al barman que aparece a los pocos segundos de ser llamado—. Dale algo fuerte a este niño.

—Sí —respondió el barman e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle un trago.

—Y dame otra de estas, por favor —le entregó el vaso.

—Estás demente, Victor.

—No, no, no, un verdadero ruso sabe beber, no es un bebé llorón que toma jugo de arandanos. Yo empecé a tomar a los quince años, así que debes hacerlo tú también —Yuri rodó los ojos pero aceptó el trago.

—¿Si me tomo esta mierda, podremos ir a otro lado? Este lugar huele mal y casi todos han vomitado —se cubre los oídos—. Y si vuelvo a escuchar cantar a JJ, te juro que me tendrás que ir a buscar a la comisaría por asesinato.

—Ya, ya....déjalo cantar, al menos no está taladrándonos el cerebro hablando de él.

—Canta sobre él, que es casi lo mismo —el barman le entrega el vaso a Yuri y este inmediatamente comienza a beberlo—. ¡Aaagh, es muy fuerte!

—Claro —Victor toma su vaso y lo alza—. Salud.

—Sí, salud —chocan ambos vasos y beben más, a Yuri no parece gustarle mucho el alcohol, pero Victor lo bebe como si estuviera tomando agua—. Bien, bueno, eso es todo, vamonos al cuarto —Yuri se levanta, llevando consigo su bebida y tironea a Victor de su brazo derecho—. Anda Victor.

—No....no quiero....déjame terminar de beber.

—Ya es suficiente, llévate ese vaso, maldito viejo —Yuri, ni corto ni perezoso, le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo—. No quiero arrastrar tu ebrio culo hasta el cuarto, así que más vale que me ayudes.

—Está bien, está bien —el peliblanco se levantó, comenzó a limpiar su ropa maltrecha y toma su bebida para salir junto con Yuri al sector de las habitaciones.

—¿Cuál es tu piso?

—Quinto.

—Oh, menos mal, no tendré que hacer tanto recorrido hasta el mio —Yuri toma a Victor de la mano y lo guía hasta los ascensores, aprieta el botón número cinco y se meten ambos hasta que el ascensor se detiene. Al abrir las puertas, el pasillo repleto de habitaciones desde el 500 hasta el 520 se encontraban en hileras—. ¿Cuál es?

—Quinientos cinco —Victor intenta buscar entre sus ropajes pero no encuentra la llave—. Oh, no, la tarjeta la tiene Yuuri.

—Mierda viejo, no puedes hacer nada tu solo —gruñe—. De acuerdo, iremos a mi cuarto, anda, vamos —lo tironea hacia el cuarto 514 que estaba pasando al fondo, Yuri si traía su tarjeta consigo e inmediatamente entró junto a Victor y lo sentó en el sillón—. Calentaré el agua.

—Noooo, no, primero tomemos lo que queda en nuestros vasos ¿sí?

—Agh viejo, eres un grano en el culo, bien, tomaré la puta bebida, pero luego te tomas un café, te bañas porque apestas a alcohol y te duermes.

—Sí, lo haré.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuantas cervezas se había tomado. Comenzó con el trago que se trajo del bar, luego una competencia inocente con Victor sobre quien resistía más. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había al menos una docena de latas de cerveza en el suelo, se habían tomado las dos botellas que se encontraban en el bar y el rubio urgó entre las valijas de Yakov para sacar un whisky escoses 1984 de entre las ropas. Victor aplaudió al ver como el joven se acercaba con la botella y se sentaba frente a él, los vasos estaban allí, completamente vacios.

—No sabía que Yakov bebía.

—Ese viejo si le acercas un cerillo encendido seguro se prende fuego de la cantidad de alcohol que tiene —Yuri usa sus dientes para abrir el papel del embace y posteriormente la rosca, escupe la misma a una distancia larga y comienza a llenar ambos vasos—. Esto se pondrá bueno.

—¿Nunca haz bebido tanto?

—Suelo beber, un poco, mi abuelo claramente no me deja, pero he probado de sus licores —termina de servir y deja la botella hacia un lado—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a retarme a tomarlo de un jalón?

—Que tal si jugamos a verdad, reto o bebida.

—¿Inventaste ese juego?

—Sí —rio suavemente y tomó un trago—. ¿Qué escojes? ¿Verdad o reto?

—¿Y la bebida?

—La bebida viene después —nuevamente rio, se notaba que estaba completamente pasado.

—Bueno, escojo verdad.

—¿Te gusta Leroy?

—¿Qué mierda, viejo? —Yuri se denota completamente asqueado ante la pregunta.

—Dicen que los que se pelean se desean.

—¡Mierda, por dios no! —se coloca una mano en el estómago—. Ahora tendré pesadillas con eso, viejo.....

—No me respondiste.

—Creo que fui claro al decir "Mierda, por dios no" hace cinco segundos, vejestorio —le patea.

—Bueno, bueno, no seas así. ¿Y Otabek?

—¿Quieres ganarte un golpe en las bolas?

—Jajaja no, no.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta el cerdo de verdad? —preguntó Yuri, con curiosidad.

—No es mi turno.

—¡Mierda! Bueno ya qué, le echo al trago —el chico da un trago seco a su bebida—. Ahora tú, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Agh, no tengo retos en mente —susurró pensando en el reto, hasta que al final se decidió por algo estúpido—. Quitate toda la ropa.

—¿Hm? Eso ni es reto —susurró y se quitó todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, que no era mucho, se volvió a sentar ante la mirada de espanto de Yuri—. ¿Seguimos?

—Ehm, sí —Victor volvió a beber un poco de su bebida, ya no le quedaba casi nada por los tragos que había dado.

—¿verdad o reto?

—Reto, no voy a caer nuevamente en tus preguntas estúpidas.

—Hmmm reto, reto..... —lo pensó unos minutos—. Dame un beso.

—¿Qué? Estás de broma, hueles a alcohol.

—Vamos Yuri, tú también, además, sé que siempre quisiste hacerlo —se acercó un poco, Yuri se siente arder, aunque no sabe si es la bebida, la ira o que Victor estuviera desnudo y tan cerca. Sus ojos se colaron directamente a la entrepierna de Victor—. Besarme los labios, no eso. Niño sucio.

—¡Cállate! Eres un idiota por decirme esas cosas y hacerme besarte estando ebrio —Yuri mira hacia otro lado, piensa muy bien en lo que va a hacer, después de todo, Victor estaba ebrio pero no era estupido y tenía razón—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil ¿hace cuánto sabes que quiero.....quiero....? —sus ojos no salian del pene y Victor, muy adrede, abre sus piernas para mostrarse, de forma juguetona—. Be-besarte.

—No eres muy disimulado, anda, hazlo, es un reto —Yuri suspira, bueno, tiene que hacerlo porque es un reto y él no es un niño que no acepta retos, le encanta superarse.

Tomó fuertemente la cabeza de Victor y casi como un cabezado, estampa sus labios contra los del adulto, dando un beso fuerte y doloroso, que terminó más rápido de lo que pensó. Victor suspira una vez estuvieron separados, ¿acaso era tonto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaria con tanta violencia? Claramente un inexperto.

—Gatito, eres tan virgen que siento que puedes romperte —comentó y se volvió a acercar—. Seguramente nunca viste un hombre desnudo o ni siquiera viste otra de estas —gateo suavemente hasta alcanzar al joven nuevamente, mostrando su miembro, Yuri se tiraba para atrás por temor—. Te enseñaré como besan los hombres de verdad —hace un chasquido con la lengua—. Abre la boca.

—¿Aaah? —no pudo continuar siquiera, pues Victor le tomó de la nuevo y estampó sus labios contra los de Yuri, metiendo la lengua dentro de su garganta.

El adolescente percibió que llegaba esa lengua hasta su traquea y en un momento se sintió ahogado por la invasión, pero las caricias y el pesado cuerpo que lo inclinaba comenzaban a darle una embriagante sensación por el licor consumido, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración fue pausada y lenta. Victor besaba como el mejor, estaba destinado esos labios a brindar placer a cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que sus manos, pero en este caso, la garganta comenzó a vibrar enloquecedora. Se sintió mareado y caliente, completamente ruborizado mientras las manos acariciaban las carnes. Un sutil gemido, que activo cada una de las fibras del cuerpo contrareo y por consiguiente Yuri lo sintió rozando contra la escasa ropa que aun le quedaba.   
Fue inevitable cuando Yuri respondió el beso y se sintió pleno, feliz y completo bajo las manos del hombre a quien amaba, pero lo bueno dura poco o al menos eso creyó cuando los labios se separaron abruptamente y ambos terminaron en el suelo enredados. El rubio sintió aquello en su pierna, endurecido, mordió sus labios, esperando a ver qué hacía Victor, pero este no se movía.

—¿Victor? —susurró con una voz suave, cargada de deseo, pero no recibio respuesta—. ¿Victor? —nuevamente nada, sólo fue respondido por un ronquido—. ¿Victor? ¿Estás dormido? —nuevamente el ronquido fue la única respuesta—. ¡Puto viejo! —gruñó y lanzó a Victor a un costado con la fuerza que le quedaba. Miró el reloj, ya era pasada las tres de la mañana y pronto Yakov y Lilia volverían. Lo mejor sería echarle algo de ropa al viejo e irse a dormir, lo cual hizo.

Nadie preguntó —y prefirieron no hacerlo— a Yuri sobre ¿qué hacía Victor desnudo, cubierto sólo por una toalla húmeda, en el suelo?. Al menos Yuri agradeció que no estuviera palmado, aunque le costó bastante hacer que Victor se viniera, pero lo disfrutó bastante, a decir verdad, era como tomar un helado, salvo que esa cosa sabía realmente amarga y tenía un gusto horrible, pero no le importó, se fue a dormir sabiendo que aun estando inscosciente, Victor estaba duro como una estaca ocasionado por sus multiples caricias y besos ebrios.

**Fin.**

Obviamente que luego vino el sexo hard pero tal vez para otra ocasión jajaja.

Quiero dedicarle este fanfic a Anne Braun por su cumpleaños, espero que hayas tenido un hermoso día.

Saludos.


End file.
